Confederate Angels
Confederate Angels was an independent crew created by Dredred. The crew previously flew the flag Outcasts. Public Statement We are a friendly crew expecting almost nothing. Promotion Requirements Our rank Structure will work like this from now on: ;Cabin person --For new pirates who do not have any experience at all with the game. This means that the pirate does not have any experience playing piracy games and has many novices. ;Pirate --Should have a general understanding of the game and have a good understanding of the puzzles. This means that the pirate should have some broads and distinguishes amongst his piracy skills. ;Officer -- You need to have at least 3 solids and some distinguished and have experience on running pillages this meant that you have some Bnav knowledge and you know how to recruit for a pillage. Note all Pirates who meet the requirements of higher ranks will still have to start from the rank of officer. ;Fleet officer --You would need all around good stats on Piracy skills and it would be appreciated to have at least one ship for crew use. You must also have been in the crew for at least a week as an officer before given this rank it is also possible to achieve this rank if you are trusted by the captain or one of his SOs. ;Senior officer --This rank is given to the most trusted and loyal mates of the crew, Keep up your good work and you will be at this rank before you know it. This rank is handpicked by the captain and his SOs. ;Captain -- Keep dreaming... This will be handed down to my most loyal SOs. So keep dreaming because your dreams might just come true. Crew Rules For all those whom are amongst the crew please read the following rules even if they do not apply to you they hopefully will in the near future( these are the crew rules): #If you can it would be loved if you could get a person to join us every day to increase our numbers. #Please do not leave in battle as it may cause problems for the person in charge #Always have fun and try to run a pillage #'Tis important to know your crew mates and respect one another #Always PTB followed by the name of the ship before boarding a ship (PTB= Permission To Board) #Always remember to restock. Restock levels vary from 1 ship to another please check officer Bulletin for the restock needed #NEVER beg it is a rude habit asking people for money they have earned (this may result in an automatic demotion if done over crew chat) #Bad language or talk on crew chat is prohibited because there are younglings amongst the crew. #When using other people ships please take care of them and do not sail them without permission at war times... It will be preferred if every person using crew ships keeps an open ship for the crews own use... #Any troubles amongst crew please report to an SO or the captain and DO NOT take it in to your own hands #SPREAD THE LOVE!!!!! - DG Crew Stalls/Shoppes We encourage use of crew shoppes and stalls to make us a better crew: *Dhow Ya Think I'm Sexy, a shipyard on *Scarflet Witch, a tailor on Please also try and work for these shoppes and stalls to make crew orders flow more quickly.